


Seen It All Before

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry lets a certain cat out of the bag, Draco wants recompense. Harry has no choice, but to give it to him. Somehow he finds it’s not a hardship. Continued from Part 1 <b> I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home"</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen It All Before

Seen It All Before

Harry knew he’d made an error in judgment the moment they reached their destination. Draco snuggled into his arms, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. As he waited for the eruption that was sure to follow, Harry inhaled the spicy rich scent of Draco. Heady, like jasmine on a hot summer night in the Orient, with lingering notes of wood and leather - it was intoxicating. Harry had assumed someone that cool and aristocratic would smell of pine or balsam. It was unexpected, but perfect. It stirred the senses, and it stirred his blood.

His only hope was that Draco would be too drunk to remember one little detail: he’d never given Harry the coordinates to his flat. Hoping to distract him a bit longer, Harry slid his hands up and down Draco’s arms. 

Draco giggled, swaying into the touch. “Tickles.” 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. _It’s working._ For all of about thirty seconds, it worked. 

Draco stepped back, and cocked his head sideways, losing his balance in the process. Straightening, he looked at Harry questioningly. 

A “harrumph” from Draco told Harry his ploy was soon coming to an end. Draco pushed away from him, looking confused, but he remained in Harry’s arms, seeming quit content to be there. He looked around the bedroom. 

“Erm, Potter. Either you and I have remarkably similar tastes in bedroom décor, or this is my flat. I realise I’m very drunk at the moment, on Muggle whisky at that. I never knew Muggle whisky was that potent. No wonder so many Muggles are always pissed, it’s dead easy to do.” 

Harry’s heart slowed, hoping Draco’s distraction would continue. 

“Wait, where was I? Oh yes. Although I’m pissed, I’m pretty sure I’d remember having given you the coordinates to my flat, and I don’t think I did. So how is it you knew how to get here?” 

Harry shrugged, “Just lucky, I guess.” 

Draco thought for a moment, stepping out of Harry’s embrace. “No, that’s not it. No one, not even you, is that lucky. There’s something else. You’ve never been here, at least not as an invited guest.” Realisation struck and Harry could almost see the light bulbs going off in Draco’s mind, one by one. 

**“MY DRAWER!** You mentioned my bottom drawer. No one knows about that, not even Bindy!” Draco’s voice rose. Panic, it seemed, was an excellent sobering device. 

Harry doubted that Bindy was unaware of the contents of said drawer. House- elves knew a lot more about their masters than was safe. The best course of action in this situation was silence, Harry decided, as Draco looked ready to throw a hex in his direction at any moment. 

Draco’s glare deepened and his voice lowered. “Potter, how is it you know about my bottom drawer, and what’s in it, and you never said how it is you knew how to get here?” 

Harry swallowed nervously and confessed. “I’ve been here before. I’ve…watched you.” 

“Been here? When? Watched me? How? Oh! Oh Merlin, it’s that invisibility cloak of yours. I knew it! I knew someone was watching me, following me.” He slipped his jacket off his shoulders, catching it before it fell to the floor and hung it in his closet, without stopping. “But, I still don’t understand, how did you get the coordinates to get here the first time?” 

“Remember when we worked together on the Baggins case, and we had the tracers on each other, so we’d know where the other was at all times? Well, I erm, kind of, erm,” he shuffled his feet, rather embarrassed by what he’d done. He’d invaded another person’s privacy. “I forgot to take yours off. The tracer, that is,” he quickly amended. 

Draco huffed. 

“It was an honest mistake. I really didn’t mean to. But, once it had happened, erm, I sort of took advantage of it. I’ve wanted you to invite me over, but you never picked up on any of my hints. So…” he shrugged his shoulders and hung his head, hoping the “I’m really sorry” look would soften Draco’s wrath. 

“You watched me wank?” 

“Umm, hmm.” 

“And?” “Should I be embarrassed?” Draco asked nervously. 

“Gods, no! It was HOT, ooh so hot! The first time was really by accident.” Draco looked a cross between pleased and thoroughly cheesed off, and Harry hurried on. “But after that, after watching you that first time, I… I had to keep coming back.” 

“You’ve watched me wank, more than once!” Draco’s voice rose. 

Harry nodded, not even attempting to hide his enthusiasm. “I should be embarrassed and ashamed, but I’m not. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” 

Draco’s eyes took on a strange hue as they narrowed. “So, how do I look? I want to see.” 

Harry was nonplussed. “You mean like in a Pensieve memory?” 

“Un-unh,” Draco shook his head as he moved towards Harry, like a tiger stalking its prey before moving in for the kill. “I want to watch you while you do everything that I did.” Barely inches away from him, Harry inhaled deeply breathing in Draco’s incredible scent. “I want you to do exactly as I do.” The tip of his tongue flicked out and caressed Harry’s ear, before biting down on it. Sharp. “And say what I say.” 

Harry trembled and reopened his eyes, which had closed of their own accord. “You mean you want me to scream out, ‘Oh Harry, Yes Harry! Fuck me Harry!’ when I come?” He teased. 

Draco had the grace to blush, but only for a flash of a moment. If he’d not been so close, Harry probably would have missed it. The pink flush didn’t appear all at once; instead Harry watched as it moved up from his neck, to his chin, across his cheeks, continuing up to his forehead and then moving down to his ears. Draco’s ears with a blush on them were one of the most endearing things Harry had ever seen. That same blush happened whenever Draco pleasured himself. 

“Sure, I can call out my name, if you insist.” 

“No, you great prat. I want to hear you call _my_ name when you come.” Draco looked down, as if he thought Harry might possibly disagree. _Was he insane?,_ Of course Draco’s was the only name that passed Harry’s lips at those times - had been for a quite a while as well. 

Harry moved in and stroked the stubble on Draco’s left cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ve grown quite used to your name spilling off my tongue at those times.” The finger stroking Draco’s stubble moved under his chin, and Harry tilted Draco’s face up. He looked into the bottomless depths of those clear grey eyes. As he bent to cover Draco’s mouth with his own, he whispered, “No, that won’t be a problem at all.” 

The kiss at first was soft and hesitant, a gentle press of lips against lips Then one of them, Harry was unsure which, opened their mouth, just a hair’s breadth, but enough that the invitation for more was explicit. 

Their tongues twisted and twirled around each other as they explored the inner cavity of the other’s mouth. Draco tasted as exotic and erotic as Harry had always dreamed he would. There was a sharp sweetness of the Muggle whisky on his breath, and another taste as well, one he’d never expected to find on Draco Malfoy. 

Harry backed away, intent on clarifying whether it really was Muggle cigarettes that he’d tasted. One look at Draco standing there, his lips red and moist with saliva, his eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed pink with desire, and Harry forgot the question, forgot there had ever been a question. 

The urge to take Draco into his arms and snog him until Draco had trouble standing then lay him down to nip and bite and suckle every inch of him was overwhelming, but he’d made a promise. As a Gryffindor alumnus he had no choice but to follow through on his vow. 

“Very well, I can do that for you. It’s only fair.” He swallowed, suddenly embarrassed, not quite sure how to start. It was one thing to wank alone, one just did it. Quite another to wank with an audience, but as if one were unaware of any watchers, even though Harry was more than mindful of this particular observer. 

“Umm, do you want to be involved in any way, or do you want to just watch?” He stammered. 

“I think for now, I’ll just watch. After all, I don’t recall you being involved in my wanks.” 

“Oh, well that’s where you’d be wrong. I was very involved in your wanks, you just didn’t know it. All I can say is, thank Merlin for silencing charms.” 

Draco blushed, then tossed Harry a cheeky grin. “Enjoyed it that much, did you?” 

Embarrassed, Harry nodded enthusiastically. 

Draco laughed and then sobered. “Get on with it, I’ve not got all night. Well I do, that’s neither here nor there,” he said as he sat at the small tea table in the corner of his bedroom. As usual a pewter water pitcher and a crystal glass sat upon it. 

Harry didn’t know when he’d felt so exposed, or so turned on. 

“Do it **exactly** how I do it. Don’t you dare leave out a single step,” Draco instructed, pouring a glass of water. 

Closing his eyes, Harry replayed the various times he’d watched Draco. The routine would vary depending on where he was. The parlour was a more hurried, quick release of pressure, wank. The bedroom, however, where they now were, was slower, more languid and sensuous. 

Harry pulled the tail of his Irish linen shirt from the waist band of his trousers. Each button slid free as he slowly moved his fingers up the shirt, starting at the bottom: Something Draco did for reasons Harry had been unable to determine. His breath hitched as his fingertips tickled across his sensitive stomach. Allowing his fingers to glide lightly over his skin, Harry continued unbuttoning the shirt. He pushed it off his shoulder, embarrassed when it stuck on his wrists, where he’d forgotten to unbutton the cuffs. 

He opened his eyes expecting to see Draco laughing, at the very least smirking, at him. Draco’s eyes were on him, but no smirk could be found. 

Harry unbuttoned his cuffs and the shirt fell to the floor, as his gaze lingered on Draco. Draco swallowed hard and took a quick drink of his water. His tongue ran along the seam of his lips, capturing the water that remained on them. 

Harry wanted to keep his eyes on Draco and watch his reactions to what Harry was doing, but that wouldn’t be fair. Draco had never been able to see how he affected Harry. 

Closing his eyes again, he ran his hands over his chest, this time tugging at his nipples until they tingled with sensitivity. He bit his lips, holding in his moan. Then, remembering he was supposedly in the privacy of his own home, he allowed it to escape. With his right hand he undid his buckle and his trousers, allowing them to hang open. The tip of his cock, aching with need, peeped out from under the waistband of his pants. The tip of his finger running down the length of cock still enclosed in the tight cotton, he felt himself sway with pleasure. 

“Fuck, yes. You’re huge.” Draco’s words interrupting him. Harry knew he wasn’t huge, by any standards, but he’d never had any complaints either. 

He smiled, pleased, before he opened his eyes and glared at Draco. “I thought you wanted this to be exactly the same as when I’ve watched you.” 

“Oh, sorry. Silencing charm then, I think.” Draco nodded as he waved his wand around him. His mouth moved, Harry assumed he was speaking, but could hear nothing. 

“You can still hear me, right?” Harry questioned, knowing that the noises Draco had made had enhanced Harry’s experience as the watcher. Without sound it’d be rather like watching the telly with the volume off. Entertaining, but you missed half the plot. 

Draco flicked his wand. “Of course I can, you great prat! Silencing charms were one of the earliest spells we learned in first year. I remember how.” Another wave of his wand and Harry was once again surrounded by silence, but Draco’s mouth kept moving. Harry could only imagine what the git was going on about. 

He closed his eyes, returning to where he’d left off. 

Draco’s face as he’d performed these same movements came to his mind. The look of pleasure and concentration, the lips parted slightly, the tip of his tongue barely showing. The vision Harry saw was so perfect, he mewled in want. 

Slipping his thumbs into the elastic of his pants, he pushed them to the floor. He stroked his cock with a light touch a few times, just enough to tease and torment. God how did Draco stand this slow torture? The anticipation was killing Harry. 

Feeling his legs grow weak, he thought it was time to move to the bed. He sat on the edge and then moved to where he could feel the pillow beneath his head. Draco’s scent was all around him. There was no way Harry was opening his eyes. If he did and saw Draco it would be all over. Show and groan, would arrive at an untimely end. 

Draco always took his time, prolonging the experience, before he’d allow himself to release. He took his time with his pleasure. That was what this was, this wasn’t a wank; this was sensuous pleasure brought forth by one’s own hand. 

Finally understanding why Draco performed the same rituals each time, Harry immersed himself into his performance, whimpering as his hand smoothed across his chest again, massaging the muscles there, his nails scraping across his nipples. Twisting them between the pad of his thumb and forefinger, he shuddered as the nubs grew hard and pointy. 

Afraid his orgasm would happen too soon and he’d deprive Draco of the best part of the show, Harry sped things up a bit. He opened the drawer in the bedside table and took out a half-empty tube. The cool gel spurted into his hands as he squeezed the tube. A slight amount on his right, enough to make the hand glide easier, but not interfere with the friction. The larger amount he placed on the fingers of his left hand. Where they were going would need more of the lubricant. 

He stroked his cock, his movements slow and languid in the beginning. As the pressure built the strokes grew faster. Fast and furious he hand flew over his cock. Too fast - too furious. He slowed his speed down, biting his lips in frustration, and brought his breathing back under control. The soles of his feet on the bed, he spread his legs. With his left hand he stroked the area behind his balls, trembling at the intensity of the sensation. Even from there he could feel his hole pulsing with anticipation. The lube- covered index finger moved back and leisurely circled his arse hole. His right hand returned to the slow wank, as he pushed his index finger in and felt his hole swallow it and beg for more. 

“Oh Fuck!” he panted. “Draco, Yes! Draco Pleeease!” Draco’s face was so clear in his mind’s eye, Harry had forgotten he was in the same room with him. 

The dip of the bed as another body climbed onto it and the unexpected feel of another hand moving up his thigh, and he remembered. Harry opened his eyes. Draco leaned over him, his shirt open, as were his trousers. 

“Let me.” Draco said, the silencing spell removed, as his fingers curled around Harry’s cock. “Let me finish you. I want you to come in my hand.” 

Harry nodded and whimpered as Draco took control. Draco’s grip on him was sure and firm: confident was the word. Draco knew what to do. His hand stroked Harry’s cock hard and fast. Harry felt the tightening in the pit of his stomach and the perspiration pooling in the small of his back. “Draaaco!” he moaned, as his orgasm pulsed through him. 

Harry collapsed back on to the pillow, spent. There were no words from Draco, only a grunt and a groan. Harry’s eyes flew open. Draco was fisting his own cock, his breath harsh. 

Ashamed at his own selfishness, Harry sat up and covered Draco’s hand with his own. In tandem, their gazes glued to the other, they stroked Draco to completion. Draco controlled the hold and Harry the pace. When the hot burst of come flowed over Harry’s hand, he continued, hard and fast, milking every drop, until Draco whimpered. “Enough.” 

They fell forward, resting their foreheads together, breathing fast; eventually their heart rates returned to normal. Their kiss was long and deep, full of the all the things they’d not yet said. 

“I swear, Potter if there is anything more beautiful than your face when you come, I don’t know what it is.” Draco was saying, as Harry said, “Do you know how gorgeous you are when you come? Promise me I’ll always be able to see your face,” he begged, surprised at how strong these feelings were. 

Harry laughed, embarrassed at how emotional he felt. Draco looked pleased, as well as moved at the compliment Harry had just given him. 

“Come here.” Harry sighed, opening up his arms for Draco to crawl into. The two of them lay curled around each other, lost in the sensations they’d just experienced and the comfort they felt in each other’s arms. 

Still in that same position, Harry woke early the next morning, chilled. Remembering it was a Saturday, as well as where Draco kept the extra blankets, he Accioed one over and covered them with it. Before returning to sleep, he whispered, “Happy Birthday Draco. I hope I get to spend many more with you, decades of them even.” Remembering there were still all those toys and the rest of the weekend for them to enjoy them, Harry drifted back to sleep a smile on his face, holding Draco firm in his arms.

The end


End file.
